Drinking
by I never promised
Summary: My Health Story.... please read and find out. Not much Romance.


Hey guys, I had to write a story for health class, and so I thought I would share it with you guys, please tell me what you think and I know that there are a lot of teenagers that drink, even myself. So I hope that one or two people who read this story will make the promise that Sara, Nick and Warrick made.

"Hey Sara" Catherine said as she met her best friend out in the school parking lot

"Oh Hey Cath..what's new?" Sara asked as the two friends started to walk to Sara's mom's car, Sara's mom let Sara drive it to school and back.

"Well . . . Nick and Warrick are having this party at Nick house . . . his parents are going away for the weekend" Catherine said " so do you want to go"?

"Well, yea I want to go, but my parents won't let me" Sara said unlocking the door of her car

"Well come over to my house tonight at 7 and the party starts at 8 so we'll get there at 9" Catherine said

"Cath like I said I would love to go, but you know my parents, they would want to know if Nick's parents are going to be there" Sara said " and when they find out they won't be there, they won't let me go"

"Ok well tell them that they will be" Catherine said " It's not that hard" Catherine said really wanting her friend to go.

" Catherine..." Sara started before Catherine interrupted her

" Sara, I know you want to go...and it's a little white lie, and plus...Nick is going to be there" Catherine said with a grin

"Catharine I told you I don't like him" Sara said trying not to smile

"Sara don't lie to me, I know you like him and it is obvious that he likes you" Catherine said

" I have to go Catherine" Sara said getting into her car

"I'll call you at 6 to see if your coming" Catherine said as Sara starting to drive off

"Hey mom" Sara said as she went downstairs to find her mom working on the computer

"Hey honey...I can't really talk" Sara's mom said

"Well I was wondering if I could go to Nick's, Catherine is going to be there...it's um just going to be a few friends" Sara said to her mom who was still really working hard on the computer

"Ok well is his parents going to be there?" Her mom asked

_Great I knew she was going to ask that, why couldn't she just trust me for once _Sara thought then quickly answered "yea their going to be there"

Sara's mom looked over at her only daughter " Sara you can go, but please be careful...no drinking"

"Mom his parents are going to be there" Sara said

"Sara I was your age too once...just be careful" her mom said

"Um yea mom...don't worry I'll be safe I promise" Sara said then bent down and kissed her mom goodbye and started to walk out the door but turned around to face her mom and asked " Oh mom could I barrow the car?" Sara asked not wanting to push her luck

"Yea sure the keys are on the table... oh Sara what time are you going to be home?" Sara's mom asked

"Oh I'm going to sleep at Catherine" Sara said as she took the keys and walked out the door, and drove over to Catherine's house only thinking about Nick and the party.

"Oh My God" Catherine said as she opened the door before Sara could even knock

"are you ok" Sara asked a little worried by the way Catherine answered her door

"Yea, I'm fine, I am just really hyper I can't wait til the party" Catherine said as the two of the girls changed into their party dresses and did their make-up

"Wow you excited to see Warrick" Sara said

"Well we've been going out for 2 months" Catherine said " and well tonight will be the first night that we'll be alone"

"Catherine your going to a party, not to a house where you guys are going to be all alone" Sara said completely dressed and ready to go

"I know that Sar, but there will be empty rooms" Catherine said with a smile

"Are you ready yet?" Sara asked trying to change the subject, and also wanting to get out of the house and get to the party

"Yea sure lets go" Catherine said as the two of them walked out of the house and into the car and headed off to Nick's party.

"Hey girls!" Nick said as he answered his door " Hey Cath, Sara bottles beer are in the fridge or use the keg, I don't think the people have started talking shots yet"

"Thanks Nicky, so do you know where Warrick is?" Catherine asked

" Yea I saw him in the kitchen he was pretty smashed" Nick said

"Ok thanks" Catherine said to Nick then turning around to Sara " Sar do you mind if I go" but before Sara could answer Nick said " Yea she'll be fine I'll get her a drink and we'll hang out"

"Ok I'll see you later Sar" Catherine said and then ran off to see her boyfriend

" So what do you want to drink" Nick asked who was feeling pretty good because of the level of alcohol that he drank.

"Um I'll just have water, I'm driving" Sara said

"Ah come on Sar it's a party what's one beer going to do" Nick said with one of the smile that Sara couldn't resist.

" Um yea, sure I guess what's one going to do" Sara said as Nick gave her a beer and she took a sip of it.

The party went on for about 2 hours and it was about 11:00pm and both Sara and Catherine were pretty drunk, also Warrick and Nick were drunk too

"Hey Sara . . . you know your pretty fun to hang out with" Nick said with a slur " We should hang out sometime . . . you know just you and me Nick adds as he put his arm around her.

"Um yea, that would be cool" Sara said not feeling to well

"Cool" Nick said as he grabbed himself another beer " Do you want another"

"Um no I don't think I can even drive home" Sara said starting to think that her and Catherine should head back to Catherine house.

"Hey Cath" Sara said as she looked over at her friend who was making out with Warrick

"Yea Sara, what's going on" Catherine said just wanting to get back to kissing her boyfriend

"I'm going to go, are you coming" Sara said as she stumbled to get up from the spot she was sitting

"Yea I'm coming" Catherine said as she gave her boyfriend one last kiss

" Here girl, I'll walk you out . . . Nick you coming?" Warrick said as he put his arm around his girlfriend's waist and headed out to Sara car

"Yea I'm coming...here Sara let me help you" Nick said as the he put his hands on her back and showed her out to her car.

"Um guys I don't think I can drive" Sara said knowing that she had drank to much

"Ah sure you can" Catherine said as she got into the passenger seat

"No Cath I think we should call a cab"

"Don't worry about it" Warrick said as she climbed into the drivers seat "I'll drive you guys home"

"No really guys lets just take a cab" Sara said worried

"Sara honey" Nick said as he hugged her "I'll sit in the back with you"

"Um well . . . " Sara thought about it, but before she could give her answer Nick had her in the back seat.

"Alight drive away" Nick said to his friend

Warrick leaned over and kissed his girlfriend, and drove off

"Where am I?" Sara asked a little worried she wanted to get up but the weight on her legs and arms held her down " Help" she screamed not able to move

"Shh honey" Sara's mom said smoothly

"Mom where am I" Sara asked tears starting to well up in her eyes

"Sara...you were in a car accident...Sara tell me why were you drinking" Sara mom said a little angry now, knowing that her child was going to be okay " You promised me" Sara's mom said as tears welled up in her eyes

" Mom I had only a bit..."Sara started but then was cut off by her mom who was now rasing her voice

"YOU COULD HAVE DIED" She yelled

"Yea, well mom I didn't I'm fine" Sara said

"You think this is fine . . . your laying here in the hospital by your self" Sara mom said starting to clam down because she knew that her daughter did not know the news "Mom..."Sara said

"I'm sorry..there nothing we could do" Sara mom said tears now running down her face

"Mom don't say that...where's Catherine...and...and Warrick, her boyfriend Mom where's Catherine and Warrick ...and Nick" Sara said starting to remember everyone who was in the car

"Sara... Warrick is fine . . . he only needed a couple of stitches...Nick has 2 broken legs and he needed 10 stitches in his forehead...Sara...Catherine didn't make it alive" Sara's mom said as she held her daughter while she cried.

About a week later at Catherine funeral, Sara, Nick and Warrick all stood at the head of her tombstone crying.

"Why did this happen" Warrick asked himself

"Because..you drove drunk" Sara yelled at Warrick

" Sara don't blame him it was everyone's fault" Nick said

" My best friend is dead and you don't want me to blame anyone" Sara yelled "The only reason why we went to the stupid party was to see you guys" Sara said crying

" Sara please don't blame me" Warrick said "everyone is at fault, everyone drank and everyone got into the car-

"Yea but not everyone got out of the car" Sara said as she cut him off

" Sara, Catherine dead, we all know that, it's everyone fault" Nick said

" It's not fair" Sara said sobbing

Warrick looked up in the sky as if he was talking to someone and said "Hey Cath I know this is not much... but um I promise never to drink" Warrick then looked over at his friends then walked away from the grave site

" Yea Cath I make that promise too, never to drink" Nick said then looked over at Sara " I'll walk you home"

" Yea sure" Sara said as her and Nick both walked away holding hands

Sara turned around before exiting the cemetery "I promise too"

- Hannah St.Onge

Epilogue

Sara, Nick and Warrick lost a friend and a girlfriend by a careless mistake that could have been prevented. If Sara didn't lie to her mom, her mom might have not let her go to the party. If Sara didn't go to the party then there would have been no car, no car to make a car accident. If the four teenagers didn't drink alcohol, then Warrick could have driven everyone home without having to worry about crashing. The four teenagers could have had fun, hanging out. They could have drunk soda's, but instead they choose alcohol and because of this they lost a friend and a girlfriend.


End file.
